The invention relates to disks containing information on surfaces thereof and more particularly to magnetic diskettes, such as of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,668,658. Still more particularly, the invention relates to gripping mechanism for use with such diskettes whereby the diskettes may be moved between different positions.
Records of the phonograph type have been previously moved between playing and storage positions by means of pincers devices. Dahlstrom U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,417, for example, discloses gripping jaws 174 and 176 (referring particularly to FIG. 7 of the patent) which are swung toward each other into record engaging positions; and the jaws, while engaging the record, transport the record between different positions. Smith U.S. Pat. No. 1,839,507 discloses divergent fingers 20 (referring in particular to FIG. 5 of the patent) which constitute a record carrier or gripper along with other associated mechanisms. These pincers devices are however not so constructed that a record or diskette may be forced into the pincers devices against any spring closing forces incorporated in them and so that such forces will not tend to squeeze the record or diskette outwardly from the devices when the devices are pulled off of the record or diskettes.